Shake It Up
by embrace-the-deception
Summary: For milkychaitea. Kurt is Heaven's newest angel. But in order to get his halo, he has one small task to complete. Shake up bad boy Blaine Anderson's life and get him back on the right path. And just maybe he'll fall in love along the way. ONESHOT


**This is a oneshot dedicated to milkychaitea, who was the 200th reviewer of Worlds Apart! I am so sorry at how ridiculously long it took for me to get this done. I wrote up a draft and decided I didn't like it, but then it took me forever to get it started again and then uni took over... I really am sorry, I hope that this is good enough to make up for the time it took!**

**Badboy Blaine and Angel Kurt, AU Klaine obviously, and there's pretty much a bit of everything - some angst, some humour, some romance, some Niff, some OCs, some Sebastian, and some Seblaine (just a little).**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**EDIT: I can't believe I forgot this, but thank you to Emily for betaing this for me! She's i-say-nothing-from-the-shadows on tumblr!**

* * *

><p>The first time I ever saw Blaine Anderson, he was hiding out the back of his prestigious private school with his friends, skipping class and smoking cigarettes among the roses.<p>

* * *

><p>My name is Kurt Hummel, and I am a man on a mission.<p>

Well, strictly speaking, that isn't entirely true. You see, I'm not your average gay teenager with a decent sense of fashion walking through the doors of the all-boys school Dalton Academy. I also have a full-size tattoo of a pair of wings on my back and a halo to earn.

To put it bluntly to those who haven't understood me yet – I am an angel. Wings and all. Except when I Fell, my wings ended up imprinted on my back. People just wouldn't understand if I went around with two big feathery wings sprouting from my shoulder blades. It's a lot easier to keep my identity a secret with the 'tattoo'.

The halo? That's where Blaine Anderson comes in. I didn't just go through the rather painful experience of Falling for no reason. My mission on Earth is to save Blaine's life and in the process, earn myself a halo. That's the only way I'll move up through the ranks and prove to everyone up there that I am not useless. And the way to get that shining gold ring that is complete the task assigned to me – which is to save Blaine's life and get him on the right track again.

Blaine Anderson is a self-confessed bad boy. He smokes constantly, often sneaks off campus to drink – apparently he's been brazen enough to smuggle alcohol into his dorm room occasionally. He rides a high-powered motorbike and races them against his friends' – his gangmates – which hasn't always ended well. A certain Thad Harwood is currently in hospital after skidding out during a race and nearly taking out a dozen spectators. Blaine however, is either too good or too lucky and so far hasn't been hurt.

But I know that's all about to change.

The reason that I was given this particular task is because sooner rather than later, that bad boy is going to get drunk, go out on his bike, lose control, and kill not only himself but two other innocent people. I saw it myself.

This is what I have to stop. This is my task. Shake up Blaine Anderson's life and protect him from himself.

However, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that when he doesn't seem to want to be saved.

* * *

><p>I like Dalton. As much as I can like a place that seems to want to strip me of all individuality. But I know that I have to stay as far under the radar as I can if I want to help Blaine and so I go along with the uniform rules and the boarding rules and the mountainous pile of work I'll be expected to complete. I ignore that for the most part, instead going out to see if I can find the bad boy I'm supposed to be saving. I ask a few other students if they know about him, and they laugh.<p>

"Who doesn't know Blaine Anderson?" one of them snorts derisively (I think his name is David, but I wasn't really paying attention when he introduced himself) "I wouldn't go near him. He's trouble."

"Say I wanted to find him," I say, annoyed.

"He'll probably be down in the Memorial Garden," his friend (Wes? I'm pretty sure that's right) says "Smoking and being the regular idiots that they are. Be careful around him."

"I think I can handle myself," I reply before leaving to find this Memorial Garden. It doesn't take me long. It's a fairly prominent part of the Dalton grounds. It's a rose garden with a plaque to commemorate all the previous students who were killed as soldiers in long-ago wars – quite a pretty place. It's almost ironic that I find the roughest group of boys there.

I hear them – and smell them – before I can see any of the group. They're all laughing, joking and chatting with each other, not bothered by the fact they're skipping their classes. I suppose the teachers don't even try to bring them back into line anymore. The smoke from their cigarettes – one of the most detestable scents in my opinion – is heavy in the air, and I can't help but think of the poor roses that must take this pollution every day.

When I finally catch sight of them, I pause to watch for a moment. They're only a small group of seven boys (eight I guessed, if you counted the one in hospital). A fair amount of brunettes, two blondes, a red head. A few names are decipherable over the chatter – Cameron, Colby, Nick, Jeff. And Blaine. I hear that one a lot and finally, when he lifts his head to playfully argue with one of his friends (_dude, what do you mean I'm no rockstar?)_, I recognise the one I'm supposed to be saving.

He's exactly as I remember seeing him when given my task in Heaven – dark, unruly curls, dreamy, big brown eyes, a little on the short side. His uniform – what uniform? He's wearing the black pants and the white shirt, the sleeves rolled up, but the blazer is lying discarded on a bench and his tie loose around his neck. On his wrist I glimpse black lettering – a tattoo. I wonder how many he has. And loosely held in his mouth is a lit cigarette.

I don't go unnoticed for very long. Eventually one of the brunettes (from their earlier conversations, I believe his name is Nick), perched in the lap of the blonde he's sharing a cigarette with (Jeff, I'm certain), spots me and calls out to Blaine that they have company. The whole gang is suddenly interested and they turn to see who's come to interrupt them. Half of them snigger when they see me standing there and I make the mental note to prove whatever notions they may already have about me wrong.

"Hey gorgeous," Blaine drawls and I turn my attention on him "You look a little lost out here."

Alongside his bad boy image, he also has a reputation as a player. I couldn't begin to count the number of boys he's been with – and I heard all about them before accepting the task to begin with. But despite the hearts he's broken, he always seems to have someone he can come back to when all else fails. I see that someone behind Blaine, a hand on his shoulder. Sebastian. But I don't need to bother with him – it's Blaine I need to focus on.

"I've heard all about you," I say "I suppose I just came to see if you lived up to the hype."

Blaine laughs and grins, sauntering over to me. When he's barely a pace away he stops, still smirking as he takes a drag of his cigarette. I'll never know how people find this boy intimidating – he's _short_.

"And do I?" he says, exhaling the smoke in my face. To be honest it's more than annoying, and I have the urge to slap Blaine hard, but I don't. Instead I smile and reply, "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? But so far, I'm not impressed."

I turn to walk away, hearing covered snorts of laughter and giggles. I shoot a glance back and see the sly, determined grin cross Blaine's face.

This was a challenge.

* * *

><p>The next conversation with Blaine Anderson ends up going better than I could ever have anticipated.<p>

I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to turn Blaine around. It doesn't look like an easy task – but that's the whole point. They don't give halos away, after all. You have to earn them. However, while it might look difficult to save him, it's more than easy to antagonise him.

It's after a long session in the Dalton gym – courtesy of my new friends, Wes and David (I was right after all) that I get the chance to talk to Blaine again. The two seniors had said they were heading for the gym and I told them I would join them if they didn't mind. I then proceeded to possibly destroy every single preconception they had about me when I started lifting weights and working up to their own personal bests. We were about ready to call it a day when Blaine and a few of his friends – I recognised Nick, Jeff and the redhead, Colby – walked in and decided to watch.

I'm still not sure if Blaine was impressed or not. It was easy to see the others were – it was clearly written across their faces – but Blaine was silent, staring and incomprehensible. It was then that I decided to end the workout, David and Wes both agreeing that it was time to get back to the dorms. But there's no escaping Blaine once you've caught his attention.

"Interesting," I hear him say as I collect my clothes to change into. There's nothing against him being in the locker room at all, but it still felt a little invasive.

"Really? What was interesting?" I ask, deciding a shower can wait until I get back to my dorm room. As disgusting as I feel, I'd rather not change in front of Blaine. I can feel him staring at me already, so I move for the door to leave.

I'm not afraid of him. But it's hard not to be a little surprised when he sneaks up behind you and puts a hand on your shoulder. I turn to him, heart pounding with the shock.

"What do you want?"

"Where did you learn to do all that?"

I stare. "I practice a lot."

I push him away and decide in that moment to get him back for scaring me. I drop my clothes on a bench and make as if to pull my shirt off. He smirks at me, almost daring me not to be embarrassed – but I'm not going to be, because I know what game he's trying to play and it's not going to work.

"I see you have a tattoo," I say calmly, pausing for a moment to gesture to his left wrist. Blaine lifts his hand to show me what it says. _Carpe diem_, in what appears to be fairly neat handwriting – "Seize the day," he tells me unnecessarily; I know what it means. I'm intrigued and slightly surprised that he has a meaningful tattoo. He doesn't seem the type.

But the more I find out about him, the more intrigued I get.

I nod, not totally dismissive, but apparently enough to annoy him. He drops his arm and raises an eyebrow at me, waiting for my next move. And, keeping a cool and calm exterior, I pull off my shirt.

Because I'm turned away from him, I don't get to see his expression straight away. But I hear the gasps from the others in the locker room – I forgot they were there. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Blaine hasn't reacted any more than to just stare at me quizzically. Wes and David have their mouths open, Colby is frowning and tilting his head as if he's not sure what he's seeing, and Nick and Jeff are staring unashamedly. It's fair to say they weren't expecting me – of all people – to have such a large and obvious tattoo. Especially at my age.

"Shit, didn't that hurt?" Colby asks, not even bothered when Nick pokes him to shut him up. I shrug, the wings on my back moving as my muscles do. "A little."

And with that, I pull my shirt back on, pick up my clothes and walk out. I look back just once to see if Blaine's reaction has changed, but it hasn't. He's still just watching me with an interested spark in his eyes, a hint of curiosity there with a trace of annoyance at being shown up in front of members of his gang.

And I know that's it's far from over.

* * *

><p>It appears that I've annoyed more than just Blaine, which I find out one Saturday afternoon as I head towards Dalton's iron gates. I've discovered a nice little coffee shop just a few streets away from the school, and if there's one thing I do like about humans, it's coffee. And weekends and off-campus trips means no uniform – something I'm immensely grateful for.<p>

As I head towards the tall, imposing gates that mark the entrance to Dalton Academy for Boys, I'm pulled aside suddenly into a shaded and guarded spot in the surrounding gardens – where no one can see me. I yank my arm out of whoever's grip is holding me and turn to face them. The snappish remark I want to make dies on my tongue as I see who is standing there, arms folded and with anger in his eyes.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" I ask. He doesn't seem surprised that I know his name – I've been watching the entire gang for as long as I've been at the school. He just stares at me for a moment before speaking. "Who do you think you are?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Blaine's obsessed with you. He can't stop talking about you and how he's going to get you." He sounds annoyed and frustrated, though he can almost cover it well enough with a tight smile.

I raise an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be used to his playboy ways, Sebastian. Isn't this what he does?"

He just glares at me. "I can deal with every other idiot he hunts down. He does that for the sheer fun of it. But this is different. I know it, he knows it; they all know it. You've got something over him that I don't like. Now I don't know what you think you're doing, coming in and taunting him like you are, but it can damn well stop."

I watch him carefully, and I see it. It's not hard to understand as he talks. I can see the anger, the resentment, the distaste for me. "Jealous?"

"Just stay the hell away from him," Sebastian snaps.

"You're perfectly fine, you know. I'm not trying to steal him away, and I'm not going to 'give in' to him. I have no interest in Blaine at all."

"I'm not stupid, Kurt. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. Just stay away."

And Sebastian walks away. I don't move for a little while, chewing that over. I don't have any interest in Blaine aside from saving his life – do I?

* * *

><p>Blaine's stupidity knows no bounds.<p>

One of his friends is still in the hospital from a motorbike race gone wrong, and here he is sauntering up to me to inform me of a race taking place this afternoon. He smirks at me as he murmurs that in my ear, Wes and David staring in surprise, before he steps back and teasingly kisses the back of my hand. I tear it out of his grip and glare at him as he simply grins and walks away.

I can't say I don't admire the view.

My friends back away from me like I've got the plague and I sigh, rolling my eyes. Sometimes I just can't be bothered dealing with all these people and their silly ways. Today is one of those days – I received a message earlier telling me that I had to work harder or they would give the task to someone else; meaning the chance to earn myself a halo would be ripped away from me forever. I _need_ that halo. So I don't really feel like pretending not to hear David and Wes whispering about me and Blaine behind my back, or watching my charge risk his life in a stupid and idiotic attempt to prove his worth to his friends.

But I go anyway, of course. I'm supposed to be saving him.

The race is taking place on a long stretch of dirt track near the grounds of Westerville High. I make it there apparently late – there's already a fairly large crowd of teenagers waiting for the show. I recognise some from Dalton, but the majority are unfamiliar and I assume they come from the public school. In the centre of the mass are a collection of impressive, high-powered motorbikes and their owners. Again, I only recognise some as Blaine's gang from Dalton. The others seem just as rough and determined to kill themselves. And by the time I get close enough to hear what's going on without being seen, an argument has broken out between the rival groups.

"We're going to sort this out the way we always sort it out, alright?" one of Blaine's boys, Cameron, says as he stands between Jeff and a smug-looking dark-haired boy. Nick's trying to pull Jeff back but it's not working – the blonde is shouting insults at his enemy fiercely and looking like he would rip the other's throat out if he got a half a chance.

"You talk about him like that again, you're gonna find yourself facing me, and I will _kill _you," Jeff growled and suddenly the other has a pocketknife in his hand and jabbing it threateningly in the blonde's face. Cameron stands more firmly between them as Jeff reaches for his own weapon but Nick grabs his hand to stop him.

"There's not going to be any blood, alright?" he says, glaring at both boys "Blaine and Harlow are going to sort this out and that's the damn end of it. Back off, Jeff."

Jeff does as he's told, shooting the other boy a dark glare as he retreats back to his bike with Nick. The brunette digs into his pockets and lights up a cigarette, passing it to Jeff who inhales deeply to calm himself.

I watch quietly as Blaine wanders towards the broken-up scene, another boy from the rival gang joining him. This one is much taller than Blaine, with spiked black hair and devious, intelligent eyes. I can tell just by looking at him that he is dangerous and for a moment I fear for Blaine's safety. But I have seen his death – I know when and how he dies. It's not time yet. So why am I worried for him?

"Try to keep your boys in line, Blaine," the dangerous one says with a dark smirk "You don't want to be responsible for a fight."

"We settle this now, Harlow," Blaine snapped "This is between us as leaders, and Jeff and Corey stay out of it."

"I suppose we don't want another accident like Thad's happening again, do we?" Harlow shrugs and heads for his bike, Blaine pausing for just a second before doing the same. I keep my eye on him as he guns his engine in retaliation to Harlow's the two boys glaring intently at each other.

From the chatter around me, I begin to understand what's happening. According to the muttered gossip, Corey insulted and threatened Nick in front of his little sister. Jeff had defended his boyfriend by confronting Corey – a fight that was avoided by Blaine stepping in to say he and Harlow would handle it. And now here we all were, with the two gang leaders preparing to risk their lives – Blaine doing so in order to protect his friends. Perhaps he isn't as bad as I thought he was.

Nick, the source of all this trouble it seems, is pushed out in front of the bikes and reluctantly holds up his arms. There is a moment of hesitation before he drops them, and the two racers shoot past him.

My heart is in my throat as I watch Blaine tear down the track, just behind Harlow as they speed towards where it curves around. The mass of teenagers watching the race are cheering, mostly for Harlow as he increases his lead and seems to leave the Dalton boy in his dust. I keep my gaze firmly fixed on Blaine as he tilts his bike low and skids around the corner, almost touching the ground. Harlow is still ahead of him but as they make their way back towards the starting line, engines roaring loud against the cheers around me, I can see Blaine starting to catch up. It seems he's been waiting for this point, when the other thinks he's won and starts to slow so he doesn't run into anyone at the starting line. Blaine speeds up, tearing past him in a move that's dangerous not only to him, but anyone in his path. There's no way he can stop in time and the awaiting boys realise this. They scramble to the sides as Harlow, too late, tries to win back his lead but failing as his opponent whips across the line first.

I'm still trying to calm my frantic heart as Blaine finally slows down enough to swing his bike around to a stop, far down the track. Harlow is waiting for him when he makes his way back as the winner.

"That's a dirty trick, Blaine."

"There's nothing dirty about it at all," Blaine replies smugly "You just got too cocky."

He's an idiot. That's the only word I can think of as he grins and walks back to his gang, a hand on both Nick and Jeff's shoulders and quietly asking if they're okay. I want to yell at him, but with the way he's checking on all his friends, gathering them together to make sure everyone's alright, I can't. I can almost understand why he did it. He took the challenge to protect his friends. He rode that bike like a maniac to make sure he won and protected them.

And I can't really blame him for that.

As Blaine looks up, he spots me in the crowd and gestures for me to join him. I don't. As 'nice' as he's being, I'm still in shock at the risks he took and how close he came to hurting himself or someone else. And knowing he's going to die, I can't forgive him for his stupidity. Sebastian is standing right behind Blaine, staring at me pointedly. _Walk away_. Which is what I turn to do. But Blaine comes after me, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me to face him.

"Impressed?" he asks, slightly breathless and sounding… excited? Hoping? Curious?

I shake my head. "You're an idiot. You're going to kill yourself."

It's not a random comment. But Blaine doesn't know that. His face falls and a sneer of indifference overcomes him. I'm slightly surprised by this turn of events and all I can do is stare at him as he snaps, "Well fine then."

As Blaine walks back to his friends, I catch Sebastian smiling darkly at me before wrapping an arm around the shoulder of his leader – and unofficial boyfriend. His message couldn't be any clearer.

_He's mine. _

* * *

><p>I seem to have an effect on the members of Blaine's gang.<p>

Colby is starting to become my friend – he doesn't seem as bad as the rest of them. In fact, he's quite a nice boy and we often say hello in the corridors as we pass each other – something that Wes and David don't understand at all. And Nick sometimes finds me out when I'm alone to talk.

It's these talks with Nick that give me an insight to the gang. The brunette is a lot gentler and kinder than his rough façade around the boys. He tells me about his little sister, and his plans to move to Los Angeles to study acting, and his dreams of working in Hollywood. He tells me about how he wants to get out of the gang – which isn't hard; there are apparently no repercussions if you just decide to leave – but he won't go without Jeff. And Jeff's too caught up in the races and the skipping classes, the alcohol and the smoking, the fights and the adrenaline, to want to quit.

I learn a lot about Blaine as well. I learn that he's always been a rule-breaker from the moment he set foot at Dalton in his freshmen year. He's always been able to command a respect among the other boys, despite his slight height disadvantage and his too-cute face. I learn that his tattoo is his motto – seize the day. Ignore the future and live for what you have. I learn that he will defend his friends to the end, that he constantly feels guilty for Thad's accident, that all he really wants to do is have fun.

Sebastian still hates me. I'm not surprised. Nick tells me that the boy is fighting with Blaine a lot now because the leader is apparently 'pining' over me – because he can't have me. He's figured out that he'll never get anywhere and it annoys him. I'm not quite sure I believe Nick but I don't tell him that. Instead, I just listen as he talks and talks about everything he's never really had the chance to say.

I see a fight between Blaine and Sebastian one afternoon. They're in the hallway between classes that neither are going to, yelling at each other in front of curious students. Blaine has his arms folded tightly across his chest, glaring and shouting while Sebastian fights back with similarly loud insults and waves his hands around in a vaguely threatening manner.

"Since when does anything I do interest you?"

"Since I'm the one you always come back to! And I'm not going to stand by and watch you disappear on me anymore! I'm not going to take it!"

Blaine scowls and says in a sarcastic tone, "I didn't realise that what we did actually meant something to you." Then, louder, he says, "Don't screw around with me Seb, we both know what really goes on. We're both just easy and that's how it works when one of us needs something. Don't pretend it's something different."

Sebastian looks crushed, and I realise that Blaine is serious. He doesn't think that his 'arrangement' with Sebastian actually means anything. He doesn't understand that the taller brunette truly _does_care. And I feel sorry for Sebastian.

"Blaine, I'm not messing around. You want me to admit it? Fine! I'm jealous! I don't want you running off with that twink because I want you to stay with me. I care about you. I'm pretty sure I couldn't say that any clearer!"

Blaine appears to be stunned and it takes him a moment to respond. But when he does in a much quieter and calmer voice, it's not what Sebastian wants to hear. "I'm sorry, Bas. I-I really am. I didn't know… how you felt… I don't…"

"I know," Sebastian replies bitterly and stalks off, the students nearby parting to let him disappear. Blaine stands there for a moment, staring, confused. And then he walks away, shaking his head and muttering something to himself that I can't hear.

From then on the gang's dynamic seems to shift. Sebastian spends less and less time with them, preferring to hide away in his dorm room. Nick keeps me informed on how Blaine is angrier, becoming more violent and picking fights with the Westerville High boys. How not even a visit from Thad, still on crutches and with a cast over his arm, can calm him down. How he's drinking more and taking out his frustration on Sebastian – whenever he decides turns up.

I'm starting to worry for Blaine's safety more than ever now. I know that drinking is what leads to his demise. I haven't got long if I want to save his life – and I'm beginning to think I do. At least, not just for the halo. I think I genuinely want to keep Blaine alive and the mere thought that I might care for him scares me. Eventually I'm going to have to leave here, successful or not. Feelings towards Blaine aren't going to help me either way.

* * *

><p>It's late on a quiet night when it happens.<p>

I'm not sure what wakes me. I find myself jolted out of sleep to stare at the ceiling above me with no explanation as to why. I lie there for a moment, trying to think, when a noise from outside in the hall startles me. It's only when I hear a familiar voice cursing that I get up and go to the door, slowly opening it just a little. In the corridor I see just what I was expecting to see. Blaine is stumbling down the hall, clearly drunk, and making his way to the stairs. The vision of his death flashes in my mind and somehow I know that tonight is the night. If I don't stop him, he'll die.

I follow him down the stairs and through the dorm building. I want to stop him now, before he gets outside and closer to the situation that's going to kill him, but I don't want anyone else to hear us. So I wait until we're outside in the cold, biting wind and he's storming across the car park to where his bike is waiting for him before I say anything.

"Blaine!"

He whips around, obviously surprised that anyone is there. "What the hell are you doing?"

I don't want to get too close when he's this angry and potentially violent. I'm not sure what to say for a moment before I remember what Sebastian and Nick said about his 'crush' on me, and decide to use it to my advantage. "I'm worried about you."

That makes him pause for a while, staring at me like he's trying to figure out what to do with me. Or what to do with himself. Finally he shakes his head and turns to keep walking – something I can't allow. I run towards him, calling for him to stop.

He does stop, just as I reach him. I end up running into him because I can't stop in time and he has to catch me. We sort of just stand there for a moment, staring at each other as he holds me up and keeps me from falling, his hands gripping my waist. His eyes look so dark and I'm almost sure that's a star reflected there, sparkling bright in hazel-black.

"I think I'm drunk," Blaine mutters, not letting go.

"You are. Very drunk. You should go back inside. Go to sleep."

The bad boy half-smiles – I think I like him when he smiles more than when he smirks, it's a lot nicer – and says, "I don't want to."

I'm not sure what to say. My heart's pounding hard against my ribs as I stare at Blaine blankly, uncertain of what to do now. Do I pull away? Do I say something? But then Blaine takes the decision out of my hands when he leans closer and kisses me.

It's different to what I expected. Being such a player, I'd thought kissing him would be heavier, faster, more passionate (and no, that's not admitting that I have thought about kissing Blaine). But this kiss is so soft, like the curls I've got my fingers tangled in, and gentle and tender. Sure he tastes like alcohol, but it's so much better. I think I'm just starting to kiss him back when he breaks away, blinking and licking his lips.

"What about Sebastian?" It's just an excuse really, for me to have the chance to wrap my head around what's just happened. Blaine's smile drops and suddenly I feel bad for even mentioning it at all. But then he replies quietly, "There's something different about you."

"I don't think you could handle knowing what that is," I smile.

"Am I going to get the chance to find out?"

I tilt my head to kiss him again briefly, hands sliding down to his waist. "If you want."

* * *

><p>ONE MONTH LATER<p>

I haven't seen Blaine in a few days, and it's almost starting to hurt.

The night I saved his life was the best night of my life for reason's I'll keep to myself. And over the next few days I told him everything – about who I am, what my task was – and after a while I even showed him my wings; my real ones. He was stunned to say the least, but I have to admire him for how easily he took it in his stride.

And he even listened to me. I told him that it was stupid to throw his life away just to have fun in high school. I told him there were boys in the gang that wanted to get out but felt like they couldn't. And he listened. He told his friends that he was leaving the gang and that technically it didn't exist anymore but whatever they chose to do after that was up to them. Sebastian ended up heading his own version of the group, with a few of the previous members. Colby slipped back into classes easily and Nick managed to convince Jeff to get out. Blaine got back into schoolwork with a little difficulty but I helped him as best I could – when I wasn't back home trying to sort things out.

Hence I haven't seen him in a little while. I've been attempting to get permission to spend more time on Earth. The higher level angels aren't taking too kindly to the fact I've basically fallen in love with the boy I was tasked with saving. I've got a few days I can spend with Blaine for now, which is why I'm waiting for him by his bike in the Dalton parking lot – the one thing he was determined to keep.

I see him leaving the main building with Nick and Jeff, the latter two smiling and holding hands. It's nice to see them so happy, despite the fact Jeff's still struggling with trying to quit smoking. The pair makes their goodbyes and head off in a different direction and Blaine waves them off. When he turns around he catches sight of me waiting for him, and I can see the smile that breaks across his face. He all but runs towards me, skidding to a stop just before he knocks me over.

He pulls me into a hug and mumbles into my shoulder, "It's been a while."

"Well, _they _aren't too happy about all this," I reply, smiling as Blaine pulls back and kisses me.

"I don't care about them. And what's that?" Blaine asks with a chuckle, running a finger along the golden ring perched on my head. Normally it would glow and hover slightly, but on Earth it's simply a plain gold decoration. I grin and take it off, nestling it in Blaine's dark hair. It looks a lot brighter on him and he smiles, positioning it carefully.

"It's very pretty."

"Mmm, it is. Were you going somewhere?"

Blaine smiles. "Nowhere in particular."

"Can I come too?" I smirk.

"Would I ever say no?"

Blaine slides onto the motorbike and I sit behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. It roars to life beneath us and soon enough we're racing down Westerville's streets as fast as anything, the wind in our hair. I laugh, hugging Blaine tightly. I saved his life, I completed my task. I even managed to make some friends and help them as well. And of course, I fell in love – something I had never expected.

I'd call that a success.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not entirely happy with this but I'm not sure how I would fix it or do it differently, so I hope you like it <span>milkychaitea<span>! **

**Please review!**


End file.
